1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of excitation interval of the coils of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a electric motor disclosed in WO2005/112230 A1, a drive signal of the electric motor is masked to reduce power consumption.
However, a problem with this approach is that if the excitation interval is limited from the time of initial motion of the motor, the motor cannot be started up in some instances.